


Lost Queen

by Saphflare



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphflare/pseuds/Saphflare
Summary: A queen finds herself in darkness.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> So another thing I wrote, hope y'all enjoy it.  
> Please comment if your have any feedback or find any errors.

_It was cold_

 

That was the first thing that Nefaria thought as she awoken again.

 

The second thing was that it was dark.  _Very dark_ , and whatever she was sleeping on was definitely not her bed.  It felt smooth, like a stone floor.

 

She extended her arms outwards, only to immediately hit the same cold smoothness.

 

_Where was she?_

 

She reached up only to feel the same chilly solidity a few inches from her.

 

_It was cold_

 

She wiggled around, only hitting freezing stone.

 

_Why was she here?_

 

She stretched up, her stiff hands pressing against the flawless ceiling above her and pushed.  The stone lifting to her surprise, before collapsing down at her testing attempt.

 

Knowing now that she was not completely trapped, she pressed upwards with all her might.  While she was not the strongest of warriors, she developed some strength during her reign as queen.

 

And eventually the stone panel had yielded as she pushed it off, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud clatter.

 

_It was cold_

 

She rose up from her stone prison, breathing in the dusty air.  Her turquoise eyes scanning the darkness, looking for the perpetrators that dared to trap their queen.  But she only found a permeating silence.

 

_Where was she?_

 

The air around her was somehow chiller than her apparent coffin.  A musty smell floating around her, in the frigid void.

 

She moved her hands, stretching her fingers and wrist to get the stiffness to go away.  She touched her arms to rub the sore feeling out as well.

 

_It was cold_

 

She hadn’t noticed it before, but her touch didn’t pulse with warmth.  It lacked the familiar heat, only a slight chill was felt as she lightly rubbed her arms.  A uncomfortable tingle ran up her spine, a weight settling in her stomach.

 

She lifted her feet and placed them over the edge of the sarcophagus, she took another musty breath. Ignoring the feeling of apprehension, she leaped off of the stone edge.

 

The floor was the same glossy stone that her coffin was made of.  She didn’t let her worry bother her though as she felt around. The darkness siphoning time away as she aimlessly wandered through the dark, looking for… something.  

 

Eventually she found another wall, this one containing a more coarser texture.  Her hands never left the surface that let her know where she was.

 

_She needed to find a way out._

 

She walked blindly into the blankness hoping to find a end to this troubling situation.

 

After what seemed to be an eternity, she found something.  Threads of light that flowed from the edges of another sealed stone panel.  She pushed, her entire body pressing against it.

 

She needed to go back.

 

Back to her kingdom.

 

Back to her family.

 

_Back to her home_


	2. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What remains of a queen's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so um sorry for the late update, this took way longer then it should have to post.
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoy this, and tell me if you see anything that may need to fix or improve.
> 
> Have a great day folks!

The door fell under her pressure

 

The ancient monarch toppling into golden dust, the scorching sun radiant.

 

_That did not hurt?_

 

Nefaria had felt the skin of her arms and knees breaking upon hitting the panel.  She lift herself up, rivulets of sand flowing off of her cold body. She was kneeling, her view only filled with the sight of the sandy surface she was on.  

 

Her skin felt caked in something moist, as a metallic smell permeating through her nostril.  She looked down and the light illuminated her.

 

She was bleeding

 

Her body was covered in a myriad of bruises and cuts.  Some of the gashes that littered her arms and legs were not too recent, with dark blood already flowing down steadily.  While others were fresh from her release, only starting to leak with the crimson liquid. And eventually these new sprouts connected in the bloody web that painted her skin.  Her palms were even worse, coated in a scarlet that smelt of iron, the skin flayed from hours of scrapping her hands against the rough walls of her tomb.

 

_But that means..._

 

She looked behind her, a dark line formed in the bright sand, tainted by splotches of rusty red.  And from how prominent it juxtaposed, it appeared to be a significant amount.

 

Somehow despite the searing heat, a chill slithered through her body.

 

_How was she not dead?_

 

The sands was burning against her frozen flesh and was causing the wounds to close due to the immense heat that surrounded her, leaving her covered in a layer of dark gore.  Yet as she kneeled there, time trickling with the sunlight, she still did not feel any pain.

 

A fleeting thought wandered through her head, fear and despair mingling in her mind.

 

_You know why_

 

The young woman shook her head, stilling the festering thoughts.  She could think about this after she was home.

 

_Right home, there should be a temple right outs-_

 

As the young monarch had lifted her head, only a blank desert looked back at her.  Her mind came to a screeching halt as she stared at the barren expanse.

 

Her home should be here, the tombs were not isolated from her home.  Her family kept the burial grounds close, she knew that since she was just a child.  From the endless days of looking out the palace windows, she would see great monuments that had littered the outskirts of her beloved home.  None of them were ever built so far from her home.

 

At least none were built so far as to be completely isolated from the desert’s heart.

 

_So how..._

 

_How was it all gone..._

 

She had stood up at some point, but it did not change the desolate sight.  The sands spanning endlessly across her visage, mocking her. Besides her weathered crypt, only a barren wasteland surrounded her.  Not even the barest structure poked from the sands to show any sign of civilization. Her home wasn’t here anymore.

 

And that thought came to her again, and it grew

 

She did not emit any warmth

 

(Her skin only providing a ghostly chill)

 

She could not feel pain

 

(Her blood leaking without pause)

 

She hadn’t felt anything, not hunger, not thirst, not exhaustion

 

(Nothing but a hollowness)

 

_Why… this can’t be..._

 

And she had fallen again, her knees and arms catching her as she once again faced the empty expanse.  

 

In silence the queen remained, even as the moonlight illuminated her forlorn figure.

 

A lost queen grieving, surrounded by the dead sands void of any remnants of her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so hello again people.
> 
> I 'm not sure if I'm going to continue this because my creativity flow has kinda cut itself off and then exams are a thing, so this is the end of the work until my brain decides to conjure something up. Anyways I hope y'all liked this work and well see you all somewhere else. Bye ~❤

**Author's Note:**

> See ya'll next time!


End file.
